Gwen
Gwen is a character that was introduced during Season 6 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She made her first appearance in Sundowning, where it was revealed that she was a student at Beacon Hills High School, along with her sister, Phoebe. After Phoebe was captured by the Ghost Riders, Gwen was the only person with any recollection of her existence, and she dedicated herself to figuring out what happened to her. In time, it was revealed that since Gwen also saw the Ghost Riders, she was marked to be taken as well, leading the McCall Pack to do everything they could to protect her, even despite Gwen's attempts to purposely be taken so that she could finally be reunited with her sister, even if it was as captives of the Wild Hunt. Gwen ultimately got her wish in Relics, when the Ghost Riders shot at her with their magical guns, sending her to the Phantom Train Station with the other captives. Once there, Gwen was able to reunite with Phoebe. What has become of her since then remains a mystery, but she was presumably returned to Beacon Hills along with her sister and the rest of the townspeople when Scott McCall and his pack successfully diverted the Ghost Riders' train and forced them to leave. Early Life Very little is known about Gwen's life prior to her introduction. From what she has said, she lives with her sister Phoebe and her mother, who works so much that she once forgot Phoebe's birthday. According to Gwen, she made Phoebe a woven string bracelet as a birthday present to make up for the fact that her mother forgot. ( ) It is unknown whether or not Gwen's father is involved in her life, as he has yet to be mentioned. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 6 In Sundowning, Gwen began freaking out in the girl's locker room, claiming that someone had taken all her sister Phoebe’s belongings. When Hayden Romero, concerned for Gwen, approached her to ask her what was wrong, Gwen became upset upon realizing that Hayden didn't remember Phoebe, who had been on their soccer team for the last two years. She went on to insist that Phoebe was missing, along with all of her belongings, and that no one seemed to remember her; the school administration even told her that they had no record of her ever having been there. When Gwen had no luck with her sister's teammates, she headed to the school library to look through the yearbooks in hope of finding some sign of her sister to prove she existed. Hayden caught up with her a short time later and asked her about what happened, as she suspected Phoebe's disappearance was related to the pack's current issue with the Wild Hunt. Gwen went on to explain to Hayden that she had seen her sister before they went to bed, just like any other night, but when she got up a couple hours later for some water, she thought she saw a man with a cowboy hat and a long coat outside in her front yard, though he had vanished when she looked outside a second time. According to Gwen, when she woke up the next morning, Phoebe was gone, and her room was completely empty of all of her belongings. When Gwen tried to call her mother, her mother didn't answer, and when she called Phoebe's cell phone, an automated message stated that her number had been disconnected. Gwen continued on to say that the school administration said that they had no record of Phoebe attending Beacon Hills High School, nor did the police have any record of Phoebe's existence, before showing Hayden a bracelet she found on the floor of her bedroom that she made for Phoebe for her birthday, stating that it was the only thing that she had left of her sister. Hayden, concerned for Gwen, took her aside and quietly explained that the man she saw was a Ghost Rider, and that they take people in order to force them to join the Wild Hunt before erasing any trace of their existence in the human world. However, when Hayden added that, according to the mythology, the fact that Gwen saw a Ghost Rider meant that they would be coming for her next, Gwen became incredibly upset, as she believed that Hayden was making fun of her. Instead of taking Hayden seriously, Gwen stormed off and ignored her for the rest of the day. That afternoon, Hayden met up with her boyfriend Liam Dunbar and their good friend Mason Hewitt to discuss how to best protect Gwen from the Ghost Riders, ultimately determining that Gwen would be at Nathan Pierce's lacrosse season kick-off party to question her fellow students about what they knew about Phoebe and her disappearance. When they realized that they needed a more secure place to keep her safe, they decided to move the party to the McCall House, as it had Mountain Ash in the baseboards that could be used to keep the Ghost Riders out, and Scott McCall had given them orders to do whatever they could to protect Gwen. At the party that evening, Gwen arrived at the party to talk to the other students in order of figuring out what they knew about Phoebe, just as expected, though she took great care to avoid Hayden despite her best efforts to keep tabs on her and keep her safe. Shortly afterward, the Ghost Riders showed up, teleporting inside the house to bypass the Mountain Ash barriers set up by Corey and Mason in order to capture Gwen. Upon seeing the Ghost Riders, Gwen ran down the steps and screamed that the Riders were there, stunned by the fact that they actually real and that Hayden was telling the truth. However, only she and Corey could see them; Gwen because she had been marked by them the night before, and Corey because of his Adaptive Camouflage power allowing him to see them when they are both invisible. When the Ghost Rider made his way down the steps and onto the main floor, Corey, at a loss for options, grabbed him by the arm, causing both of them to become visible to everyone and inadvertently making everyone who saw them marked by their power. Fortunately, this did allow Liam to be able to fight the Ghost Rider while Hayden stood protectively in front of Gwen. Mason used Melissa McCall's jar of Mountain Ash to create a barrier in the doorway to prevent the Ghost Rider from passing over the threshold, but when the Ghost Rider began thrashing at the mystical barrier with his whip, slowly weakening it with every strike, Hayden instructed Mason to run with Gwen out the back door. However, when Mason and Gwen ran outside, Gwen stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of another Rider, though Mason was unable to see it due to Corey not having used his power on it to make it visible. At a loss for options, Mason and Gwen ran back inside the house, where the visible Ghost Rider managed to break through the barrier with his whip before striking it again at Gwen, wrapping it around her ankle in an attempt to yank her toward him. Hayden and Mason both grabbed onto Gwen's arms and pulled in the opposite direction to prevent the Rider from taking her until Jordan Parrish, wearing his Sheriff's deputy uniform, entered the McCall House with his police-issued gun aimed at the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider became so distracted by Parrish's appearance (particularly due to the fact that Parrish is the host for Cerberus, a Hellhound associated with the Wild Hunt) that he let go of Gwen and stared at Parrish curiously, allowing Gwen to run to safety. In Relics, Gwen was standing in front of her open locker at Beacon Hills High School when she became so overwhelmed by all the noise created by the chattering students around her and their locker doors slamming shut that she nearly had a panic attack, forcing her to close her eyes and take a deep breath to try to ground herself. When she finally opened her eyes and slammed her own locker door closed, she was not surprised to see Hayden leaning against the locker next to her. When Gwen remarked that Hayden didn't need to follow her around, Hayden insisted that she was just trying to keep her safe. Gwen sarcastically asked if this meant she was going to attend all of her classes and stake out her house after school, Hayden simply smiled and stated that she would be wherever Gwen went just in case she needed her. Just then, Gwen stopped outside of the girls' restroom and gave Hayden a look, and when Hayden realized she wanted privacy, she awkwardly informed her that she would be waiting for her in the hallway. When Scott, Liam, and Mason discussed the fact that everyone at Nathan's party was now a target for the Ghost Riders, they came up with a plan to both save Gwen and save all of the other party attendees by having them hide in the Argent Bunker in the Underground Tunnels until they could formulate a better plan. That afternoon, Hayden accompanied Gwen and the other students to the bunker in hopes of protecting them, but only a short time afterward, Hayden realized that Gwen had somehow escaped and left to look for her. She ultimately found Gwen in the girls' locker room at the high school, where she was preparing for that night's lacrosse game. Hayden begged Gwen to come with her and return to the bunker, reminding her that it took all of the younger generation of the McCall Pack to stop one Ghost Rider and that being out in the open meant that the Ghost Riders would take her as well. However, Gwen retorted that the Wild Hunt would find her regardless of where she was, just like they did Phoebe, causing Hayden to both apologize for not being able to save Phoebe and insist that they could still protect her. When Gwen snidely replied, "Don't worry-- when it happens, you won't remember me," Hayden realized that Gwen was purposely trying to be taken by the Ghost Riders so that she could be reunited with her lost sister. Despite Hayden's best efforts, she was unable to convince Gwen not to play in the lacrosse game, leading Scott, Liam, and Corey to decide to play the game as well so they could protect Gwen (and three other lacrosse players who escaped the bunker, Okafur, Steinbach, and Wallace) anyway. Midway through the game, the majority of the players on both teams were suddenly struck with heightened aggression, anger, and violent impulses, causing around a dozen mini-fights to break out and alerting those in-the-know about the Ghost Riders to realize that they had arrived and were influencing their behavior to cause more mayhem. When a severe thunderstorm broke out, causing a heavy downpour of rain, the spectators began running for their lives, with some seeing the Ghost Riders for who they were and becoming terrified by the sight of them. Gwen, Wallace, Okafur and Steinbach were corralled into a small group by Scott, Liam, and Corey, who stood protectively around them in a circle as the Ghost Riders began to envelope them with their horde. After successfully capturing two of the spectators, one Rider uses his gun to take one of the male lacrosse players, while another uses his whip to drag a second male lacrosse player across the field until they passed through a mysterious portal that instantly vanished. Despite Scott and Liam wolfing out and physically fighting the Riders to protect her, Gwen stepped forward and yelled, "Come on!", making it easy for one of the Ghost Riders to shoot her with their guns. She then vanished a moment later in a puff of green and black smoke, much to the horror of the McCall Pack members. In Radio Silence, Stiles Stilinski and Peter Hale were discussing their current predicament as captives of the Wild Hunt when Gwen was suddenly brought into the Phantom Train Station with them. They watched as her mystical shackles vanished before their eyes, and when Gwen finally reunited with her long-lost sister Phoebe, a fellow Ghost Rider captive, Stiles suddenly remembered who they were to each other. Physical Appearance Gwen is a beautiful young woman with light brown skin, dark brown hair, full rosy lips, and almond-shaped brown eyes. She is quite petite, both in height and in general size, and she dresses in the casual-yet-trendy style of most high school girls her age, choosing to wear designer jeans with blouses and hoodies. Her hair is long and straight, and she typically wears it down, though she wears it in a messy ponytail when she's playing lacrosse. She wears very little makeup or jewelry. Personality From the small amount of time Gwen has been seen in the series thus far, it is clear that she is a very loyal person who cares deeply about her family, especially her sister Phoebe. She is also incredibly determined, as evidenced by the fact that she refused to give up the search for her sister, no matter how many people insisted that she didn't exist or implied she was crazy. She's also shown to be pretty stubborn, as she doesn't back down from her positions when someone is trying to convince her to do something. Most recently, Gwen has demonstrated that she is both brave and also quite reckless, as she purposely made herself open to being taken by the Ghost Riders so that she could finally reunite with her sister, not fearing the risks or potential consequences of her actions. Skills Very little is known about Gwen's talents or skills, except the fact that she is apparently a competent athlete due to her being the only current female member of the Beacon Hills Cyclones lacrosse team. She also seems to be quite crafty, as she wove an intricate bracelet out of embroidery floss for her sister Phoebe's birthday. Etymology *'Gwen': Gwen is a feminine Welsh given name, derived from the word gwen, which in Welsh means "white," "fair," or "blessed." It is also the short form of feminine given names such as Gwendolen, Gwendoline, Gwenllian, Gwennyth, and Guinevere. For example, Gwendolen is a feminine Welsh name that means "white ring," derived from the aforementioned elements gwen and dolen, meaning "ring." The name Gwendolen is used as a name of a mythical Briton queen in the literary works of Geoffrey of Monmouth. Guinevere is an Arthurian name derived from the Norman French form of Gwenhwyfar, a Welsh name derived from the elements gwen and sebara, meaning "phantom" or "magical being." Trivia *Gwen is the second female known to play on the Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team after Kira Yukimura, and she is currently the only female on the team due to Kira's absence. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Erased Characters Category:Minor Characters